Tsubasa Stories : Another One Eyed
by Ri Tyler
Summary: "One Eyed President", itulah nickname Okazaki Tamaki si ketua OSIS tomboy SMP Tsubasa. Saat Date Masamune si "One Eyed Dragon" dari SMA Sengoku datang mengacau di sekolahnya, dimulailah kisah ini... AU, later MasamunexOC tapi OCnya bukan Tama, lho...
1. Story 1 : Beginning

Halo, Readers yang terhormat di mana pun anda berada. Saya Rika Tylore mempersembahkan fic Sengoku BASARA saya yang pertama ini dengan judul :

"**Another One Eyed"**

Bagi yang kurang puas silahkan kirim review sebanyak - banyaknya agar saya bisa menyempurnakan hasil kerja saya. Ini fic saya yang berbahasa Indonesia yang pertama. Maklum masih anak baru di sini. Ya, bagi Readers yang udah gak sabar lagi, aku disclaim dulu cerita ini...

"**I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA,**

**CAPCOM & PRODUCTION I.G. DO.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs & THE STORY"**

Selamat membaca & mohon reviewnya!

* * *

**Another One Eyed**

**Story 1**

**Beginning**

"Pagi Tama - chii, mukamu kenapa kusut begitu? Begadang lagi, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap & dengan mata berwarna sama dengan santai. Tama yang baru datang dengan rambut hitam sepanjang bahunya yang diikat pita merah acak - acakkan karena tidak sempat menyisir langsung duduk setelah meletakkan tasnya. Di bawah mata kanannya yang hitam terlihat beberapa lipatan & garis keabu - abuan.

"Yah, begitulah Rika - chan... Sejak Bakamune itu muncul, entah kenapa hidupku jadi 2 kali lipat lebih berat dari sebelumnya..." setelah berkata demikian, ia langsung menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat karena kurang tidur. Sekarang ini dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, Yuji karena orang tuanya berpergian untuk pekerjaan. Dan seperti katanya, sejak seminggu yang lalu hidupnya makin berat baginya.

Riku yang adik kembar Rika mendekati meja Tama untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan, "Jangan bilang semalam kamu dikejar - kejar sekelompok preman lagi."

Dengan pasrah yang bersangkutan mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu, kalau saja si bodoh itu tidak pernah muncul di sekolahnya mungkin dia tidak akan dikejar - kejar para preman penasaran karena dia ketahuan sekuat pentolan SMA Sengoku itu. Tapi setelah dipikir - pikir kalau orang bodoh itu tidak pernah muncul, mungkin ia selamanya tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang sangat mengerti rasanya terpaksa jadi si mata satu.

Mata kirinya yang ditutup bandage sebenarnya utuh. Tapi neneknya yang ahli roh menyegelnya karena mata kirinya yang berwarna merah dapat melihat mahluk halus & kekuatan itu bisa membuatnya "ditempeli" mahluk - mahluk tersebut. Baginya sama saja ia terpaksa memiliki 1 mata. Yah, singkatnya ia merasa beruntung sekaligus sial bertemu si Bakamune, julukannya untuk sang "One Eyed Dragon" Date Masamune.

* * *

"Masamune - san! Bangun!" teriak seorang cowok berambut jabrik berwarna cokelat membangunkan seorang cowok lain yang berambut hitam yang sedang tidur di atap sekolah.

"Ugh, _**what the hell are you doing**__, _Sanada Yukimura? Gak bisa lihat orang lagi enak - enaknya tidur?" protes Masamune sambil membetulkan penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Maaf, Shimazu - sensei menyuruhku mencarimu soalnya kau tidak ada selama sesi pelajaran pertama. Jangan - jangan semalam kau dikirimi SMS panjang berisi omelan dari Okazaki - san, ya?"

Masamune kaget mendengarnya, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Cuma nebak, soalnya setiap kali juga begitu sejak seminggu lalu."

"... Yah, begitulah..." jawab Masamune dengan santai.

"Boleh kulihat isinya?" pinta Yukimura, lalu Masamune langsung menyerahkan handphonenya. Yukimura langsung membuka folder inbox setelah menerimanya & membaca isi SMS Tama:

_Bakamune! Gara - gara kau tadi aku dikejar - kejar lagi oleh para preman penasaran! Kenapa sih waktu itu kau gak milih sekolah lain untuk kabur? Gak usah sekolah deh, tempat lain juga banyak buat dijadiin tempat kabur! Hidupku jadi lebih berat 2 kali lipat gara - gara insiden yang kau akibatkan! Jangan ngomong kenapa waktu itu aku ikut - ikutan ngelawan tuh preman - preman gak tahu diri, posisiku yang mengharuskanku menghajar mereka! Biasanya gak ada apa - apa karena gak pernah ada pentolan sekolah, tapi gara - gara kau datang semuanya jadi kacau tahu! Setelah ngasih nomor HP yang gak diminta kau langsung kabur, maksudmu tuh apa, hah? Dasar bodoh, licik, penipu, pencari masalah, kriminal, brutal, pengganggu, pembawa sial, berandalan, kadal terkutuk, setan reptil! Hah, puas atau mau apalagi? __**WISH YOU THE WORST NIGHTMARE THIS DEAD NIGHT, BAKAMUNE! **_**XP**

Setelah membacanya Yukimura terdiam sesaat, "Kayaknya yang berani memanggilmu "Bakamune" cuma Okazaki - san, ya?"

Masamune menghela napas, "_**That kid**_, kalau lagi marah dia memang berani mengatakan apa saja. Termasuk julukan - julukan di SMS itu meski orang yang dituju itu berbahaya."

"Tapi aku kurang ngerti, kenapa Masamune - san bilang kau beruntung bertemu Okazaki - san?"

"... Karena dia juga tahu rasanya cuma punya 1 mata..."

Tiba - tiba bel sekolah berdering & 2 pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung. Masamune yang mengingat kejadian di SMP Tsubasa seminggu lalu tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Bel tanda sekolah selesai berbunyi, para siswa SMP Tsubasa berhamburan keluar setelah mengucap salam pada guru - guru mereka. Sementara itu, Tama melirik - lirik dari balik gerbang sekolah. Dia tidak mau lagi berhadapan dengan para preman. Setiap keluar pastilah ada preman yang menunggunya di satu tempat. Memikirkannya saja dia sudah kesal, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan para preman tukang ikut campur. Tiba - tiba saja seseorang menepuk punggungnya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"HWAAH! Ka - Kairi? Belum pulang?" tanya Tama pada cowok berambut pirang lurus itu yang juga teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"Tama sendiri juga belum pulang, memangnya kenapa? Ngomong - ngomong, maaf membuatmu kaget."

"Gak apa - apa, cuma lagi waspada aja. Sejak Bakamune muncul, hidupku jadi gak tentram."

"Mau ikut pulang denganku? Hari ini aku pulang naik mobil." Tama langsung menoleh pada Kairi.

"Bo - boleh, nih? Serius?" tanya Tama dengan raut wajah setengah berharap.

"Serius, dong! Kita ini kan sudah lama berteman, masa aku gak serius memberimu bantuan?" ujar Kairi sambil tersenyum.

Tama langsung meraih tangan kanan cowok itu untuk berjabat tangan, "Makasih banyak, Kairi! Aku berhutang kebaikan padamu, ini gak bakal kulupakan seumur hidup!"

Dalam sekejap, wajah cowok itu langsung memerah karena tanganya spontan langsung dipegang seperti itu. Kairi sebenarnya menyukai Tama, tapi dia sulit mengutarakan perasaannya pada cewek itu karena merasa belum siap. Tama sendiri sebenarnya juga suka pada Kairi, tapi dia merasa harus memastikan perasaannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Setelah beberapa saat, mobil Kairi datang & kedua anak itu langsung duduk ke bangku penumpang. Mereka tertidur sampai mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Tama, saat bangun mereka terkejut karena kepala mereka saling bersandaran & pipi mereka langsung memerah.

"A - ah, sekali lagi makasih Kairi!" seru Tama sambil tersipu.

"Eh, iya sama - sama. Kalau perlu bantuan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku, ya Tama." balas Kairi sambil tersipu pula. Setelah keduanya saling melambaikan tangan, mobil Kairi melaju pergi.

"Wah, wah... Ternyata si "One Eyed President" sudah punya pacar..." kata seseorang yang membuat Tama spontan melempar sepatu kanannya. Untung orang itu langsung menghindar, kalau tidak mungkin wajahnya sudah memar sekarang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Bakamune? Kalau cuma cari masalah, pergi sana!" Tama kesal bukan main orang yang sudah memberatkan hidupnya muncul tepat di depan rumahnya bahkan menjahilinya.

"Santai dulu, tadi cuma jalan - jalan sekitar sini & kebetulan mobil yang kau tumpangi tadi berhenti di sini. Ngomong - ngomong ini rumahmu, ya?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" pikiran Tama sudah sinis duluan dengan Masamune.

Lalu terdengar teriakan seorang bocah laki - laki, "Yo, Onee - chan! Sudah pulang, toh?"

"Hei, Yujin! Yah, hari ini berhasil kakak pulang dengan selamat _thanks to _Kairi_._"

Mata Yuji langsung menyipit, "Diantar pulang calon tunangan, ya?"

Tama langsung memperlihatkan wajah mengerikannya & senyum yang mematikan ke adiknya itu, "Hoo... Minta dijitak ya, Yujin? Oke, kakak layani..."

"Waaah, Onee - chan! Maaf, maaf, cuma bercanda!" Yuji sudah tahu kalau dijitak dalam kamus kekerasan Tama berarti dijitak sampai pingsan.

Masamune yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka cekikikan. Ia agak iri dengan Tama yang masih memiliki adik sedangkan adiknya sendiri tewas karena kecelakaan, "Jadi ini adikmu, ya?"

"Okazaki Yuji, salam kenal. Kakak siapa?" tanya Yuji dengan polos sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tama ingin menarik tangan adiknya sebelum dijabat Masamune, tapi tangan Masamune lebih gesit dari padanya.

"Date Masamune, siswa kelas 2 SMA Sengoku. Salam kenal, Yuji." kata Masamune sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Tama mendelik pada Masamune yang masih tersenyum.

_Bisa - bisanya sekarang dia tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu, _pikir Tama sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah, Masamune nii - san orang yang dijuluki Onee - chan "Bakamune", ya? Orang yang Onee - chan ceritakan kabur ke SMP Tsubasa gara - gara dikejar sekelompok preman & Onee - chan jadi target berkelahi karena saat itu Onee - chan jadi ikut menghajar para preman itu dengan Masamune nii - san, ya?" tanya Yuji pada kakaknya yang sekarang naik darah karena diingatkan pada hal yang membuatnya susah.

"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah minta maaf." kata Masamune santai.

"Kau kira kata maaf cukup membuatku lepas dari incaran para preman, hah?" dengus Tama sebal karena kalimat tak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

_Kata - kata Onee - chan tajam banget..._ batin Yuji. Meski sudah dikatai begitu, Masamune tetap saja tenang. Dia sudah kebal dengan segala cercaan karena sudah banyak kata - kata tajam yang diterimanya selama bertahun - tahun dari ibunya yang enggan menyayanginya karena mata kanannya cacat.

"Yah, mungkin kau merasa benar - benar sial bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan sepertiku. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku merasa benar - benar beruntung bertemu dengan orang lain yang terpaksa hanya memiliki 1 mata sepertimu. Terserah kau ingin berpikir apa tentang diriku yang penting itu pendapatku tentangmu. Dan itu takkan berubah, terima kasih Tama." Masamune langsung membalikkan tubuhnya & melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Yuji."

"Yah, sampai nanti Masamune nii - san." Yuji melambaikan tangannya pada Masamune. Saat melirik ke arah Tama, ia bingung kakaknya tersenyum lega.

"Bakamune bodoh," bisik Tama pelan. _Benar - benar bodoh..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

Tama : Ini pertama kalinya aku jadi tsun, jadi eye - patched girl juga! Ngomong - ngomong soal mata kiriku yang warnanya merah & bisa lihat hantu itu parodi dari Saito Yakumo dari manga Shinrei Tantei Yakumo : ~ Akai Hitomi wa Shitteiru ~ (Psychic Detective Yakumo : ~ Red Eye Knows The Truth ~). Kalo yang kemampuan lihat hantunya bisa bikin ditempeli, fansnya CLAMP tau dong parodi dari siapa? Yap, Kimihiro Watanuki, anda betul saudara!

Rika Tylore: Tapi rasaan Masamunenya rada - rada OOC, ya?

Tama: Yah, itu terserah tanggapan Readers, sih. Ngomong - ngomong kenapa Rika - chan jadi buka aib sendiri? Bagian ngelempar sepatu ke orang yang nyebelin kan' kebiasaanmu waktu SD?

Rika Tylore: **Itu namanya kamu yang buka aib orang, Tama - nyan! Aku kan' cuma terinspirasi gara - gara karaktermu kubikin tsun!**

Tama: Ehehehe, maaf, maaf... Tapi sebenernya gak apa - apa, kan'?

Rika Tylore: Iya sih, tapi kalo nginget targetnya jadi kesel... Ya, udah deh kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini. Semoga Readers menikmati membacanya & please review, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutanya!

Return to Top


	2. Story 2 : Acknowledging

Rika Tylore: Yak, kita berjumpa lagi Readers di chapter 2 ini. Tanpa basa - basi kita langsung saja disclaim cerita ini, Tama!

Tama: Bentar, kucari dulu papan disclaimernya! Di mana, sih? *ngacak - ngacak kotak berkas* Nah, ini dia!

"**I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA,**

**CAPCOM & PRODUCTION I.G. DO.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs & THE STORY"**

Rika Tylore & Tama: Selamat membaca, reviewnya juga ya...

* * *

Tama jatuh terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Keringatnya bercucuran, jantungnya berdebar keras, & napasnya terdengar berat. Meski tak kuat untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia berusaha membetulkan bandage matanya yang hampir lepas. Di tengah napasnya yang tersenggal - senggal ia berbisik, "Sampai kapan...?"

* * *

**Another One Eyed**

**Story 2**

**Acknowledging**

"Oy, Masamune! Lihat dong, SMS hiburan dari Okazaki - chan." ujar seorang cowok berambut oranye membangunkan Masamune dari lamunannya.

Masamune yang merasa agak terganggu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hiburan katamu, Sarutobi?"

"Soalnya cuma dari situ aku bisa mendapatkan hiburan yang isinya sebutan - sebutan aneh buatmu." kata Sasuke sambil cengar - cengir menghadapi wajah kesal Masamune.

"Dia belum mengirimkan SMS lagi," jawab Masamune singkat.

"He? Kok tumben, jangan - jangan... Dia tewas digebuki para preman." Sasuke tiba - tiba jadi memikirkan hal - hal buruk.

"Tidak mungkin dia tewas cuma karena digebuki. Daya tahannya lebih hebat dari pada anak - anak seumurnya."

"Memang sekuat apa sih, Okazaki Tama si ketua OSIS SMP Tsubasa itu?"

"Hmm," Masamune berpikir sejenak, "menjitak orang sampai pingsan, mengangkat meja & melemparkannya dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter, bisa mengangkat sepeda dengan 1 tangan, menendang kotak pos sekali langsung rusak, kalau dia melemparkan sepatunya & kena kepala bisa bocor atau minimal mimisan 1 setengah jam. Sejauh yang kutahu begitulah kekuatannya."

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Sasuke memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Itu manusia atau alien? Kau serius dia seperti itu?"

"Serius..." balas Masamune sambil nyengir.

* * *

Saat istirahat, Tama memilih menenangkan dirinya di perpustakaan. Kebetulan di sana juga ada Masuda kembar, Rika & Riku yang memang rutin ke perpustakaan yang ada rak khusus manganya serta majalah yang mengulas anime & manga. Suasananya sangat tenang sampai si duo Hitomi Keita & Satoru Jun serta Sakurai Seto datang.

"Yo, Tama! Ternya-!" mulut Jun buru - buru ditutup Keita & Seto.

"Jun, sadar dong! Di sini perpustakaan!" omel Keita sambil berbisik.

"Tidak heran, deh tiap kali ke sini kau selalu dikeluarkan." tambah Seto.

"Kalau Jun sih, meski diperingatkan begitu nanti juga kebablasan." ujar Tama sambil membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya.

Jun malah cengar - cengir, "Gak bakal terulang lagi deh, Kaicho."

"Jangan panggil aku Kaicho, dong. Kita kan teman sepermainan dari kecil, buat apa manggil begitu."

"Habis kamu memang Kaicho, kan? Ketua OSIS, ketua kelas 2 - 3, ketua keamanan sekolah, plus kapten klub kendo. Lengkap deh, gelar Kaicho - mu." kata Riku yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Eh, Kei - kun!" lalu Rika mengeluarkan sebuah paket, "nih, paket yang kau pesan waktu itu."

"Apa itu, Kei?" tanya Jun penasaran, Seto & Riku memperhatikan paket itu lekat - lekat.

"Isinya apa, Rika - chan?" Tama membalik halaman lagi.

"Yah, lihat sajalah." Rika mulai membuka majalah yang diambilnya.

Setelah Keita membuka kertas pembungkus paketnya & membuka isinya, "I-i-i-itu...! Keita kamu ternyata..." Kairi yang baru datang terkejut melihat baju lolita berwarna merah tua dari kotak tersebut.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu dong, ini pesanan Rin." balas Keita yang cukup membuat Kairi paham. Adik Keita, Rin memang suka memakai baju bermodel lolita.

"Untunglah aku punya kenalan yang biasa membuat cosplay."

"Oh, yang suka membuat cosplay lolita yang sama sekali gak cocok dipakai olehmu, ya?" Riku mulai menjahili kakak kembarnya.

Spontan, Rika langsung mengeluarkan tatapan kejam, aura mematikan, & wajah suram khasnya kalau tersinggung. Lalu dikeluarkannya senyum yang meskipun terlihat normal tapi sebenarnya sadis, "Tadi bilang apa Rikkun? Coba ulangi lagi..."

"Kau ini tetap saja tidak pernah puas, ya dihajar Rika kalau menyinggung soal itu..." wajah Seto pucat melihat ekspresi Rika.

Tama menghela napas meskipun agak takut juga melihat Rika, "Apa boleh buat, adik laki - laki memang selalu begitu."

"Riku karena kau yang paling tahu cara menenangkanya, cepatlah..." kata Kairi sambil bergidik.

"A- A- Aku cuma bercanda kok, Rika. Serius, cuma bercanda gak ada maksud menyinggung..." semua yang ada di meja itu terutama Riku pucat & gemetar melihat Rika seperti itu. Setelah Rika kembali tenang, mereka bersenda gurau lagi sambil membaca apa saja yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Bagi Tama itu merupakan suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segala kesusahan hidupnya, berkumpul bersama teman - teman masa kecilnya.

* * *

Masamune baru saja mengalahkan sekelompok preman yang menantangnya di tengah perjalanan pulang. Setelah mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya ia berjalan ke salah satu preman yang tergeletak, "Pengecut, bertarung sendiri kalau mau." lalu meneruskan perjalanannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa mendengar sesuatu di sebuah lorong. Spontan dia berlari menuju suara itu, _Jangan - jangan... _

Benar saja perkiraannya, di lorong itu dia melihat Tama baru saja bertarung dengan 3 orang. Dari kepalanya mengucur darah, bandage matanya juga lepas & memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang berwarna merah darah. "Sial, harusnya tadi aku menghindari jalan ini..." setelah berkata demikian, penglihatannya langsung kabur & jatuh tersungkur.

"Tama!" Masamune langsung berlari menghampirinya, "Hei,bertahanlah!"

Dengan mata kirinya, dia melirik ke atas, "Ba... Bakamune? Kenapa... bisa di sini?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, lukamu parah!" Masamune langsung mengangkatnya & menggendongnya di punggung.

"Tunggu... Bandagenya..."

"Itu kan bisa diganti, yang penting sekarang kepalamu!"

"Tidak bisa... diganti... Harus dipakai..." lalu Tama langsung pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

"Oy, Tama," Masamune merasa bebannya bertambah berat, "**shit,** dia pingsan." lalu dia mengambil bandage biru itu. Dia sempat melihat ada tulisan kanji "ban" di baliknya, tapi dihiraukannya & menurunkan Tama sebentar untuk memakaikannya seperti yang diminta. Dia berpikir sejenak sambil berjalan ke mana seharusnya dia pergi, ke rumahnya atau Tama. _Dia pasti tahu harus bagaimana..._

* * *

Tama terbangun di sebuah kamar, yang sudah jelas bukan kamarnya. Lalu dia menyentuh bandage matanya & lega ternyata Masamune mendengar bisikannya sebelum pingsan, di kepalanya ada perban yang menutupi lukanya. Dia kaget saat melihat ke luar jendela ternyata matahari hampir tenggelam. Dia langsung memakai jas seragam sekolahnya, kaus kaki, & sepatu setelah itu mengambil tasnya sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut. Saat menelusuri koridor untuk mencari jalan keluar, ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang & langsung membungkuk, "Wah, maaf maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ah, tidak apa - apa." segera Tama mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditubruknya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut yang luar biasa jabrik & memakai kacamata model jadul. "Nama saya Yoshinao, pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Tadi Masamune - sama membawa anda ke sini untuk perawatan."

_Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang..._ "Ini rumah kediaman keluarga Date?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Anda pasti Okazaki Tama, Masamune - sama kadang membicarakan anda."

Tama agak kaget mendengar kalau Masamune membicarakan tentang dirinya, "Begitu... Ah, iya! Yoshinao - san, kalau bisa boleh antar aku keluar? Aku harus cepat - cepat pulang."

"Sebelum itu saya informasikan kalau adik anda, Yuji- san ada di sini."

"Apa? Yu- Yujin ada di sini?" _Gawat, anak itu sudah masuk jebakan setan Bakamune! _"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Yoshinao kaget dengan reaksi Tama, "K- Kalau begitu, mari saya antar..."

"Lari, Yoshinao - san! Jangan jalan, lari!" Tama benar - benar panik mengetahui adiknya di sini. Dia berpikir Yuji pasti dijebak Masamune untuk datang ke sini untuk dijadikan preman sepertinya. Tama benar - benar tidak rela adiknya dijadikan begitu.

Begitu mencapai sebuah pintu, Yoshinao buru - buru membukanya & Tama langsung menyerbu masuk. Segera setelah Tama melihat sosok Yuji, ia langsung mengambil adiknya itu dengan 1 tangan. Yuji kaget setengah mati melihat kakaknya, "Yujin, bisa - bisanya kau tertipu!"

"Hah? Maksud Onee - chan apa, sih?"

"Bakamune bilang apa padamu sampai kau bisa masuk jebakan setan,hah?"

"O- Onee - chan, kau salah paham! Jangan paranoid, dong!"

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu..." Tama langsung berbalik ke belakang & melihat Masamune berdiri di situ.

"Bakamune." _Kenapa sih, orang ini sering muncul tiba - tiba?_

"Oh iya, luka Onee - chan udah nggak apa - apa, kan? Kojuuro - san bilang padaku kalau Masamune nii - san membawa Onee - chan ke sini setelah pingsan dihajar preman! Kepala Onee - chan berdarah, kan?" Yuji kelihatan panik. Pandangan Tama melembut pada adiknya.

"Tenanglah, kepalaku udah nggak apa - apa. Jangan khawatir, sudah diobati kok." Tama menunjuk perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Adiknya itu langsung tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, kukira Onee - chan sekarat~" katanya setengah bercanda.

"Hei, kau kira kakakmu ini lemah sekali, ya?" Tama mengernyitkan dahinya.

Masamune tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut. Hubungan kakak beradik yang sudah bertahun - tahun tidak dirasakannya. Dia masih berpikir kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ia takkan kehilangan adiknya, bahkan tidak ditinggal oleh ibunya. Kalau soal ayahnya, hubungan mereka memang kurang baik sejak dulu. Tiba - tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang.

"Iri, Masamune - sama?" tanya seseorang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan bekas luka di pipinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan katakan, Kojuuro."

"5 tahun sejak Kojiro - sama meninggal, saya benar - benar kehilangan adik anda waktu itu."

Ada keheningan setelah bodyguard Masamune itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, "Diamlah."

"Bakamune," panggil Tama, "terima kasih... Sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Mendengar itu Masamune agak terkejut kata - kata tersebut bisa keluar dari Tama yang membencinya. "Tapi aku tetap kesal dengan perbuatanmu yang membuatku susah!"

Masamune tertawa pelan mendengarnya, _Bukan Tama kalau dia tidak mengatakan itu. _"Ya, aku mengerti kau tidak bisa mengampuniku. Ngomong - ngomong kau memanggilku cuma untuk itu saja?"

"Kami mau pulang, maaf merepotkan." jawab Tama tegas, sebal dengan perkataan terakhir Masamune yang bercanda. _Kurang ajar, sudah dibaikin malah bikin orang kesal! Bisa - bisa kuhabisi nanti!_

"Baiklah, Kojuuro tolong antar mereka." perintah Masamune.

"Baik, Masamune - sama." keluarlah pria itu dari balik pintu. "Silahkan ikuti saya, Tama - san & Yuji - san."

Kakak beradik itu langsung mengikuti Kojuuro keluar. Saat melewati Masamune Tama berbisik, "Sampai nanti." Masamune tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya Tama tidak membencinya seperti yang ia kira.

"Yujin, kamu ngantuk ya?" Yuji mengangguk. Tama menawarkan pundaknya & Yuji langsung tertidur lelap setelah meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kakaknya.

"Kalau Masamune - sama di sini mungkin dia akan murung semalaman." canda Kojuuro yang sedang menyetir.

"Eh? Maksud Katakura - san apa?" Tama agak kebingungan.

"Tolong tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja saya Kojuuro."

Tama mengangguk, "Jadi maksud Kojuuro - san tadi?"

Kojuuro menghela napas sebentar, "Masamune - sama sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Karena mata kanan Masamune - sama cacat, ibu mereka, Yoshihime - sama enggan menyayanginya. Hanya adik Masamune - sama, Kojiro - sama yang membelanya di keluarga selain saya sebagai pengasuh mereka. Ayah mereka, Terumune - dono tidak pernah ada di rumah karena itu hubungan Masamune - sama dengan beliau tidak pernah baik."

"Oh..." Tama mulai berpikir menurutnya hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya dianggap tidak baik. Ia menganggap orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan anak mereka sendiri.

"Mereka berdua sangat akrab & sering bermain bersama. Kalau ibu mereka mencaci - maki Masamune - sama, Kojiro - sama pasti membela kakaknya. Kalau Kojiro - sama diganggu, giliran Masamune - sama yang membelanya. Tapi sayang, Kojiro - sama meninggal 5 tahun lalu saat umurnya 9 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Yoshihime - sama meninggalkan rumah & hubungan Terumune - dono dengan Masamune - sama bertambah buruk."

Mendengar penjelasan Kojuuro, Tama menunduk & mengerutkan dahinya. Ternyata orang yang selama ini dia anggap menyebalkan mempunyai kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya. Selama perjalanan dia jadi memikirkan hal tersebut, _Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si Bakamune?_ Alasannya hanya satu, mereka orang sama - sama hanya memiliki 1 mata. Jadilah tanpa sadar mereka sudah terhubung satu sama lain.

* * *

"OMG! Tama - chii, kepalamu kenapa?" Rika menjerit saat melihat perban di kepala sahabatnya.

"E- eh, ini cuma kecelakaan... Dihajar preman..." Tama berusaha agar teman - temannya tidak khawatir.

"Enteng sekali kau bicaranya, padahal babak belur begitu!" Riku tidak kalah panik dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau perlu bantuan panggil saja aku!" bisa dibilang Kairi yang paling khawatir.

"Kamu pasti tak sengaja melewati daerah rawan serangan, kan?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pirang dikuncir 2, Hanazono Koyuki yang juga anggota kelompok teman sepermainan sejak kecil Tama.

"Tama, kamu kan Kaicho kami! Kalau terjadi apa - apa padamu, kami khawatir luar biasa!" kata Jun agak lebay.

"Begini saja, dalam seminggu kita bergantian mengantar Tama sampai ke rumah!" usul Hanakuro Loki, teman Tama sejak kecil juga.

"Tunggu dulu, itu tidak-" kali ini meskipun posisi Tama sebagai pemimpin, dia benar - benar tidak diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Kairi hari Senin, Rika Riku hari Selasa, Koyuki hari Rabu, aku hari Kamis, Loki hari Jumat, Jun Keita hari Sabtu. Semuanya sudah jelas?" bisa dibilang Seto yang mengambil alih.

"Mengerti!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hei, aku kan belum setuju!" protes Tama.

"HARUS SETUJU, INI DEMI KAICHO!"

_Dasar, kalau begini aku sudah nggak bisa lawan. _"Baiklah, aku setuju." yang lain langsung bersorak - sorai atas kemenangan melawan sifat keras kepala ketua mereka. "Tapi kalian nggak salah? Seto, Rika, Riku, rumah kalian kan berselisih jalan. Bagaimana caranya kalian mau mengantarku?"

"Itu sih, nggak masalah..." balas Riku.

"Cuma masalah itu sih, kecil!" kata Seto sambil memetik jarinya.

"Kalau demi Tama - chii, kita nggak peduli sama hal kecil begitu." tambah Rika.

"Yang penting Tama selamat. Kita semua teman, kan?" Kairi tersenyum pada Tama, meyakinkan cewek itu kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Teman... Ya, kita semua teman. Oke, lakukan sesuka kalian, deh!" pernyataan Tama sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang khas membuat teman - temannya bersorak lagi.

* * *

Sementara itu di SD Tsubasa, "Yuji - kun!" panggil seorang anak perempuan kuncir dua.

"Kenapa Miyu - chan?" Miyu itu cewek yang ditaksir berat oleh Yuji. Wajar, mereka berdua sudah kenal dari kecil. Bisa dikatakan kalau Yuji jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Miyu.

"Ada sekelompok anak SMA di luar mencarimu. Salah satu dari mereka bilang namanya, kalau tidak salah Masamune..."

"Oh, dia kenalanku!"

"Serius? Penampilannya kurang meyakinkan..."

Yuji menepuk kepalanya, "Tenang saja Miyu - chan, kebetulan dia kenalan kakakku juga jadi jangan khawatir. Dia memang mirip preman sih, tapi bukan kok." melihat Miyu mengangguk, Yuji langsung berlari keluar, "Aku akan segera kembali!" Miyu memperhatikan Yuji sampai dia hilang dari pandangannya.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

25 menit

30 menit

KRINGG! Bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi, tapi Yuji belum juga kembali. Karena khawatir, Miyu langsung berlari menuju gerbang & mendapati penjaga gerbang sekolah pingsan. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat gantungan kunci Yuji yang berbentuk huruf katakana namanya tergeletak di sana.

"Yuji - kun? Yuji - kun? Yuji - kun? YUJI - KUN?" dia memanggil namanya tapi tak ada tanda - tanda darinya. Satu kesimpulan, Yuji sudah diculik.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Bagaimana nasib Yuji selanjutnya kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya. Saya Rika Tylore sang penulis, mohon diri dulu. Ja nee, Readers...


	3. Story 3 : Searching

Ri Tyler : Yak, kita bertemu lagi Readers terhormat! Tanpa basa - basi la-

Masamune : Gak bisa begitu, dong! Kita tokoh utama gak pernah kebagian tempat di sini!

Rika Tyler : Ya, langsung saja!

"**I DON'T OWN SENGOKU BASARA,**

**CAPCOM & PRODUCTION I.G. DO.**

**HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OCs & THE STORY"**

Fyuuh... Hampir aja ada penyalah gunaan Author's note...

Masamune : Apa maksudmu, hah?

* * *

**Another One Eyed**

**Story 3**

**Searching**

Ruangan itu gelap & berdebu, tidak ada cahaya yang masuk sama sekali. Di tengah ruangan itu, Yuji terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, matanya terbuka & langsung terbangun. Saat sedang mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, dia teringat ketika menemui orang yang mengaku sebagai Masamune, orang itu langsung menyergapnya karena dia mau kabur. Karena berontak, kepalanya dipukul hingga pingsan. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia sempat mencopot gantungan kunci dari ban pinggangnya untuk memberi tanda dengan harapan seseorang menemukannya.

Setelah mengingat semuanya, Yuji meringkuk di tengah ruangan itu dengan kepalanya yang masih agak sakit. Ia berkata dengan pelan, "Onee - chan... Aku tunggu di sini..."

"Okazaki!" panggil seorang guru panik & masuk ke dalam kelas Tama.

"Tsukiko - sensei? Ada apa?" tanya Tama yang kebingungan sambil menghampiri gurunya itu. Setelah wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya, jantungnya langsung berdetak keras, matanya melebar, wajahnya langsung panas, & tangannya mengepal. Spontan ia langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Wali kelasnya, Uchida - sensei & teman - teman sekelasnya kaget dengan reaksinya, "Okazaki? Tsukiko - san, apa yang terjadi?"

"B- Begini, Uchida - san! Adik Okazaki... Okazaki Yuji diculik!" pernyataan itu mengagetkan seisi kelas terutama kelompok teman sepermainan Tama.

Kairi spontan berdiri, "Maaf, Sensei! Tapi ini penting!" ia berlari keluar mengikuti Tama. Kemudian diikuti oleh teman - teman sepermainan yang lain.

"H- hey! Tunggu dulu!" seru Uchida - sensei. Dia tahu mereka sangat kompak, tapi tidak mengira akan jadi seperti ini, "Tsukiko - sensei, sudah telepon polisi?"

"Ah, sudah!"

* * *

"Tamacchii! Tunggu!" panggil Rika yang napasnya tersenggal - senggal karena berlari.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" jerit Tama. Dari suaranya & ekspresinya jelas kalau dia memang sangat marah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain; dia merasa takut & bersalah. Takut Yuji akan terluka & merasa bersalah kalau ini semua karena ia menjadi target para banchou. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kalian! Yuji diculik, itu urusanku seorang! Diamlah di sini!"

Kairi yang tidak pernah melihat Tama seperti ini sedikit kaget, "Tama..."

*Plak!*

Tiba - tiba Rika memukul wajah Tama. Kali ini bukan wajah datar Rika yang dilihat Tama, tapi wajahnya yang penuh kekesalan. Lalu ia menarik dasi Tama, "Kamu belum sadar juga, Tama? Meski Yuji bukan adikku, bukan adik siapapun dari kami, tapi tetap saja kami sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri! Sekarang Yuji diculik, jelas kalau pelakunya banchou - banchou yang mengicarmu. Pasti penculiknya lebih dari satu! Kalau kamu cuma sendiri, percuma! Pastinya kamu juga akan disandera juga kalau kalah dari mereka! K- Kalau itu terjadi... Aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi, Tamaki..."

Sudah lama Rika tidak memanggil Tama dengan nama aslinya, "Rika, maaf... Aku sudah egois ya, cuma marah - marah sendiri padahal kalian mengkhawatirkanku." Lalu ia memeluknya, "Maaf ya, Rika..."

Cewek berambut cokelat itu balik memeluknya dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah itu Tama berjalan mendekati teman - temannya yang lain, "Baiklah, kalian semua boleh ikut. Aku punya rencana & untuk itu kita harus mencari informasi dulu tentang orang - orang yang menculik Yuji."

"Jadi pertama - tama kita harus tanya pada orang yang benar - benar tahu tentang banchou." Seto ambil kesimpulan.

"Yah, berarti satu - satunya sumber terpercaya ya, orang itu..." ujar Tama.

"Tunggu, itu berarti!" Riku agak kaget Tama memilih jalan itu.

"Kau yakin soal ini, Tama?" tanya Kairi sedikit cemas.

"Coba pikirkan lagi, mungkin ada cara lain. Daripada kau jadi kesal sendiri." ujar Loki.

"Sebenarnya kita mau tanya ke siapa?" Koyuki kebingungan.

Jun melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'masa - kau - tidak - tahu', "Itu lho, Koyuki..."

"Orang yang dimusuhi Tama," jelas Keita sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya sih, nanya ke orang itu ogah banget. Tapi untuk yang seperti ini aku terpaksa mengakui kalau dia ahlinya. Sebelum itu kita jemput dulu Miyu, baru ke tempatnya."

* * *

Sementara itu di SMA Sengoku, "Perhatian, Date Masamune dari kelas 1 - A dimohon datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, Date Masamune dari kelas 1 - A dimohon datang ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Masamune, kau habis melakukan apa sih? Ngerusuh di sekolah lain lagi?" tanya seorang cowok berambut putih jabrik dengan headband yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dialah Chousokabe Motochika, teman semasa kecil Masamune. Teman senasib & seperjuangan.

"Ngaco, jangan berpikiran macam - macam." lalu Masamune langsung meninggalkan kelasnya. Di jalan dia juga berpikir tentang alasan dipanggilnya dia ke ruang kepala sekolah. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kekacauan apa - apa hari ini. Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut, Masamune kaget melihat Tama di sana.

"Bakamune."

"Tama? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Masamune," kata sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Takeda Shingen itu, "Okazaki Tamaki butuh bantuanmu soal informasi. Menurutnya hanya kau yang paling tahu tentang ini."

Cowok berambut hitam itu masih tidak mengerti sampai Tama mengatakan padanya, "Yuji... Dia diculik."

Masamune kaget bukan main, ia langsung memegang bahu Tama, "Apa? Siapa yang menculiknya?"

"Masamune! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Takeda - san, tidak apa - apa. Kami permisi dulu." ujar Tama sambil beranjak keluar dari ruangan diikuti Masamune.

"Jadi siapa yang menculiknya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" ujar Tama sebal, tapi Masamune merasakan rasa takut & amarah dari suaranya. "Kata guruku, temanku Yasumi Miyu juga melihat gerombolan yang menculiknya. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengidentifikasi orang - orangnya."

Masamune berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar..." Laki - laki itu masuk kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian, pengeras suara dinyalakan.

"YUKIMURA, SASUKE, KEIJI, MOTOCHIKA, TOSHIE, KUMPUL DI DEPAN KANTOR TAKEDA! KITA BAKAL PESTA!" suara Masamune menggema ke seluruh sekolah. Tama hampir saja tuli kalau dia tidak menutup kedua telinganya dulu.

"Date Masamune! Kamu saya berikan detensi 5 minggu atas penyalahgunaan sarana sekolah!" Takeda sepertinya tidak sadar kalau pengeras suaranya masih dinyalakan. Terdengar tawa para siswa dari beberapa kelas mendengarnya.

_Bakamune memang benar - benar bodoh. IQ - nya tenggelam, ya? _ujar Tama dalam hati sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian keluarlah orang bodoh yang dimaksud, "Kau... Mau bikin orang tuli seminggu?"

"Maaf, maaf, kebiasaan heboh." jawab Masamune cengengesan. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa orang yang menuju ke arah mereka. "Mereka sudah datang."

Munculah cowok berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda, "Masa - chan, ada apa?"

_Ma- Masa - chan? _"Uph... Pfft.." Tama dengan susah payah menahan tawa. Untung Masamune tidak memperhatikan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi atau kau kubuat babak belur, Maeda." ancam Masamune.

"Iya iya, santai aja, Masa - mune..." hampir saja Keiji memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan itu lagi. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Tama, "Aku Maeda Keiji, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Okazaki Tamaki, salam kenal Maeda - san." ujar Tama sambil membungkuk.

Spontan Keiji memeluknya, "Jadi ini ketua OSIS SMP Tsubasa yang kau ceritakan itu? Manis sekali anaknya! Panggil aku Onii - chan, dong!"

Keiji pun melayang & hampir menubruk Yukimura, Sasuke, & Motochika yang baru datang, "Gak sudi! Dikira kau itu siapa, hah? Ini masih kurang dari 5 menit setelah kenalan!"

"Kekuatannya... Luar biasa..." komentar Sasuke. _Jadi memang benar kata - kata Masamune._

_Dia pasti ketua OSIS Tsubasa itu. Pantas Masamune terkesan dengan anak ini. _pikir Motochika.

"Masamune - san, tadi kau manggil, kan?" lalu dia membungkuk di depan Tama, "Aku Sanada Yukimura, salam kenal. Kau Okazaki Tamaki - san, kan?"

"Sarutobi Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke."

"Yo, Chosokabe Motochika. Panggil Motochika."

Tama membungkuk sopan, "Salam kenal. Sekarang ayo-" langkah Tama diberhentikan oleh Masamune, "Mau apa lagi? Kita harus cepat!"

"Masih ada satu orang lagi, itu dia." keluarlah orang yang kelihatan... kelaparan.

"Toshie! Kau kelaparan lagi? Tadi kan baru makan!" kata Keiji sambil membantu temannya itu berjalan.

"Mau... Onigiri... Buatan... Matsu..." wajah orang itu sudah seperti zombie.

"Matsu nee - chan tidak masuk hari ini, Toshie..."

"Mau... Onigiri... Matsu..."

"ARRGH, SUDAHLAH!" Tama langsung berlari keluar. "Kalau mau membantu serius, dong! Kalian itu seperti dokter - dokter yang terlalu sibuk bergaya & pasiennya mati sebelum kalian operasi!"

Para pemuda itu pun terdiam sampai Sasuke angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya kenapa dia, Masamune?"

"Adiknya diculik," ujar Masamune, "kemungkinan oleh para banchou yang mengincarnya."

"Apa? Itu namanya mempermalukan nama banchou! Ayo, kita hajar mereka!" Motochika langsung lari.

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa banchou yang menculiknya, Chika - chan?" tanya Keiji, yang sukses menghentikan langkah cowok berambut putih itu.

"Ano, Masamune... Siapa yang menculiknya?"

"Baka, mana kutahu? Katanya dia mau tanya dengan temannya yang kebetulan melihat gerombolan yang menculik Yuji."

"Yuji itu siapa?" tanya Toshie.

"Adiknya, dari tadi kau tidak dengar, Toshie?" tanya Keiji.

"Maaf, kalau lapar aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." teman - temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'dasar - tukang - makan'.

"Kalau begitu tanpa buang waktu lagi, kita langsung ikut saja." ujar Yukimura.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, ya Sumino! Maaf merepotkanmu! Aku gak akan melupakan kebaikanmu seumur hidup!" Tama sujud di depan teman sekelasnya, Akari Sumino yang juga bintang baru di dunia selebritis. Setelah bertanya - tanya pada Miyu tentang bancho yang menculik Yuji, diketahui salah satu dari mereka adalah Shinnosuke Genta dari SMA Fumoto. Setelah Masamune memberitahu di mana mereka biasa berkumpul, mereka semua berunding soal bagaimana cara untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Tentunya tidak bisa pakai bus, maka atas usul Keita mereka minta tolong pada Sumino untuk meminjam karavan khusus tur miliknya. Tapi tidak menyangka Sumino juga ikut. Murid - murid SMA Sengoku yang ikut pun kaget & Keiji langsung minta tanda tangan.

"Sama - sama, tidak apa - apa kok, Tama! Jadwalku hari ini sudah selesai & aku nganggur. Lagipula aku masih berhutang padamu yang menjadikanku seperti sekarang ini." dulu Sumino adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu, tapi berkat dukungan Tama dan yang lain dia bisa menjadi terkenal. "Dan kupikir ini seperti misi - misi yang dijalankan FBI jadi aku ikut saja!"

"Hoe?" teman - temannya bingung dengan obsesi terbaru Koyuki tentang dunia kepolisian.

"Koyuki nee - san semangat sekali." komentar Miyu polos.

"Di luar dugaan, SMP Tsubasa cukup menarik untuk ukuran sekolah yang membosankan." ujar Motochika.

"Kukira isinya cuma anak - anak tanpa cela yang hobinya belajar & melakukan hal - hal lain yang membosankan." tambah Sasuke sambil bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu membosankan?" seru Riku, Jun, Keita, & Loki.

"Hei, tenanglah kalian." Kairi berusaha mendinginkan kepala teman - temannya.

"Itu cuma bercanda, hey!" Seto juga ikut. Sedangkan para cewek hanya menonton saja karena sudah tahu sulit untuk menenangkan para cowok itu.

"Sabar - sabar, kami tidak bermaksud menyinggung, kok." ujar Keiji, "Ngomong - ngomong kita belum berkenalan, ya. Aku Maeda Keiji, yang berambut putih itu Chika - chan."

"Chosokabe Motochika! Maumu apa, Maeda?"

"Yang pakai cat wajah itu Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Terus yang sedang makan di sana sepupuku, Toshie." Keiji menunjuk ke arah cowok yang lahap memakan onigiri yang disiapkan Sumino.

"Dia selalu lapar, ya?" tanya Sumino.

"Begitulah, Sumi - chan~" nada genit Keiji membuat Tama waspada, "Kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan Masamune. Terus, yang polos di sana Yukimura."

"Po- polos?"

"Yah, daripada dibilang tidak polos yang bisa berarti mesum, itu lebih baik" komentar Rika.

"Begitu, ya?" tanya Yukimura polos.

_Memang polos._ pikir orang - orang di sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Usato Kairi. Lalu yang ini Sakurai Seto,"

"Salam kenal."

"Masuda Riku & kembarannya, Masuda Rika."

"Yo."

"Hai."

"Satoru Jun & Hitomi Keita."

"Keita."

"Jun."

"Hanakuro Loki."

"Si playboy." ejek Tama

"Maksudmu apa, Spikehead?" spontan sebuah garpu dilempar ke arah Loki yang berhasil menghindar.

"Tuh, durinya." Tama memperlihatkan wajah mengerikannya yang 5 kali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada wajah mengerikan Rika & menakuti semua orang di karavan itu.

Loki langsung mengecil, "Ma- maaf, Kaicho..."

"Te- terus, ini Hanazono Koyuki." Kairi masih merinding setelah melihat wajah Tama tadi.

"Senang bertemu kalian." senyum Koyuki kelihatan bersinar di mata siswa - siswa SMA itu.

"Lalu Yasumi Miyu, teman sekelas Yuji sekaligus adik wakil ketua OSIS kami."

"Halo..." sapa Miyu malu - malu.

"Manisnya~" puji Keiji.

_Dasar genit._ pikir Masamune & Tama.

"Kalau teman - temanmu seperti ini harusnya kau kenalkan padaku dari dulu, Tama." ucap Masamune.

"Buat apa aku? Tidak ada hubungannya, kan? Lagipula kau tidak pernah tanya." balas Tama dingin.

"Dingin sekali."

"Masa bodoh." lalu Tama mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakainya. Tali kalung tersebut hanya terbuat dari tali hitam biasa tapi batu biru berbentuk tetesan air mata itu membuat Masamune penasaran.

"Kalung apa itu?"

"Ini kalung yang diberikan nenekku saat lahir, katanya ini semacam jimat untuk melindungiku. Dan memang terbukti. Memangnya kenapa?" Tama agak bingung Masamune menanyakannya.

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa pernah melihatnya."

"Eh?"

"Sumi - chan, aku & Riku turun di sini, ya." ujar Rika.

"Eh? Baiklah, Jinno - kun! Berhenti di sini." perintah Sumino pada supirnya.

"Baik, Akari - sama." karavan itu langsung berhenti.

"Heh? Rika, tapi-" gadis berambut coklat itu langsung memotongnya.

"Kita akan menyusul nanti, tunggu saja." Rika mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya sebelum meninggalkan karavan itu.

"Yang pasti kita akan mendapatkan Yuji kembali, tunggulah senjata ampuh kami!" seru Riku sebelum menjauh bersama kakaknya.

"Senjata?" tanya Keiji.

"Mungkin nanti mereka akan membawa handgun Rika & pisau militer Riku." jawab Tama yang membingungkan para cowok Sengoku itu.

_Keluarga Masuda itu keluarga macam apa yang memperbolehkan anaknya menggunakan senjata seperti itu?_ batin Yukimura & Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kita butuh senjata. Shinnosuke & kelompoknya selalu pakai senjata saat perkelahian antar geng." ujar Motochika.

"Yah, tidak peduli lawannya pakai senjata atau tidak. Itu cara yang kotor." komentar Sasuke.

"Dasar pengecut! Perbuatan curang seperti itu tidak bisa diterima! Orang itu harus dihukum seberat - beratnya!" seru Yukimura.

Tama melebarkan matanya, "Yukimura - san ikut klub kendo, ya?"

"Iya, begitulah. Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari perkataanmu tadi, seorang samurai tidak pernah mentolerir kecurangan sekalipun. Orang yang melakukannya harus dihukum berat karena sudah menodai gelar samurai & kemurnian pedangnya. Itu dasar perkataanmu tadi, kan?"

"Ya!Aku berpegang sepenuhnya pada aturan itu!"

"Lagipula struktur tubuhnya cocok dengan para pemain kendo. Otot tangannya juga cocok karena sering memegang pedang. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mempelajarinya sejak kecil." Tama membuat analisa yang membuat yang lain tercengang.

"Tama, jadi agen rahasia kerajaan saja, ya. FBI atau CIA juga boleh." kata Sumino.

"Ah, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal - hal seperti itu. Pekerjaan macam itu lebih cocok untuk kembar kesa-"

"Tama nee - san itu orangnya!" pekik Miyu. Di sana kelihatan orang yang berbadan besar & berambut yang dicat ungu acak – acakkan.

Melihat orang itu, kemarahan Tama muncul lagi, "Koyuki, siapa nama supirmu?"

"Eh? Jinno - san."

"Jinno - san! Hentikan busnya!" perintah Tama.

"Eh? Kita langsung menyerangnya?" tanya Jun.

"Tidak, kita buntuti dia dulu. Kalau kita tangkap dia langsung, dia tidak akan mau mengatakan tempat Yuji disekap. Kalau dengan karavan, pasti akan sangat mencolok. Sumino, sekali lagi terima kasih, ya. Lebih baik kau tunggu di sini." jawab Tama & bersama yang lain, ia turun dari karavan.

"Eh, tunggu aku ikut!"

"Sumino, jangan. Bahaya, lho." ujar Keita.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja." Sumino tersenyum & wajah Keita langsung memerah. Mereka juga salah satu pasangan kasmaran di sini.

Loki langsung menggoda mereka, **"Keita and Sumino sitting on the tree, K - I - S -"**

"Loki! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!" tegur Kairi & Seto.

"Dasar penghancur suasana!" Jun ikut - ikutan.

"Maaf!"

"Semoga Rika & Riku sampai tepat waktu." kata Koyuki.

"Pasti bisa! Soalnya mereka juga peduli dengan Yuji - kun. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya, iya kan Tama nee - san?" tanya Miyu.

"Harus, kita harus bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Masamune angkat bicara, "Ayo, kita bisa kehilangan Shinnosuke."

Tama menyeringai lalu mengikuti Masamune, diikuti yang lain juga, _Tunggu saja Yujin, Onee - chan datang dengan yang lain. Bertahanlah!_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
